undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 18
"The Countdown" is the eleventh episode of the second season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis Andy is running out of time, and only Sean can help him. Sean realizes that answers lie in the bag. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare Andy was given the unfortunate task of putting his undead wife down. He was given a location to where Charlie is. Frank talked to Dave about how he thinks everyone will be murderers one day. Plot Flashback (The Lab: Two days before the outbreak) Andy and Joe walked down a long corridor until they came to a steel door. Joe entered four numbers into a keypad and the door opened. Inside the room was a lot of equipment. It was dark and cold. There were computers on a desk. Behind the computers was a window, and inside the window was a long, cylindrical machine running for miles. "It's ready?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Joe sighed, "You read to see if it works?" Andy stood in front of the window, looking at the machine running past the window. "Not yet", Andy muttered, "Tomorrow". Present (The Lab: Day 6) Andy ran down the road from the lab, he was running for a long time. He followed the map but was running out of time. :::::::::::: "23:42" Present (The Camp: Day 6) "Hey", Dave said to Jesse, walking into the guest room. He closed the door behind him. "Hey", Jesse said back. "He-uh... Henry said you were awake so I came up to see how you're doing", Dave smiled. "Well... if you really wanna know, I gotta take a massive dump", Jesse laughed. Dave smirked, "We have a week here". "What?" Jesse asked. "He's giving us a week, then we gotta pack our bags", Dave sighed. Jesse looked at his leg, "He does realize that I don't have a leg". "It's nothing to worry about, I'll ease him into it", Dave assured, "Well, I'll let you get some rest". Jesse lay back on the bed, and Dave walked out of the room. Sean was looking through the bag, seeing a bunch of papers. He finally found the one he needed. 4815, it read. Present (The Warehouse: Day 6) 6 Hours After They Woke Up Charlie couldn't move. Stuck to the chair, close to death. It wasn't long now, he'd only wished that he had a chance to find his family before he died. But he was facing death, and he knew that now, every mistake he made came down to this. The red-lasered crosshair aiming right at his chest. One slight move, he'd be dead. ::::::::::::"16:15" Present (Outside the Warehouse: Day 6) Andy runs up a hill and the map tells him that Charlie is there. He sees a warehouse... and another... and another... and another. There were four warehouses on the other side of the hill. He remembered that there was a number on the phone that he could call if he needed it. He found the number and called it. Present (The Camp: Day 6) Sean, Frank, Anya and Rachel were in the living room. They weren't talking, instead they stayed quiet. Suddenly, they heard a phone ring. They all looked at Sean. "I think that's coming from your bag", Frank said. Sean opened the bag and took out the phone. He answered it. "Hello?" he said. Present (Outside the Warehouse: Day 6) "Yeah, I'm stuck now", Andy said. "Who is this?" Sean asked. "Andy. You need to hurry up and tell me which one he's in", Andy shouted. "Who told you to call here?" Sean asked. "Joe", Andy answered. "What do you mean which one he's in? Who?" Sean asked. "Charlie. He's in one of the warehouses", Andy said. After a couple of seconds, Sean started talking again, "He's alive?" "Not if you don't hurry up", Andy said. Present (The Camp: Day 6) Dave and Jason came in to the room, seeing Sean on the phone. Sean started rooting through the phone, keeping Andy on the line. "What the fuck is this?" Dave asked. Sean ignored him. "You gonna tell us what you're doing?" Jason asked. Sean grabbed all of the papers and threw them on the floor. "We only got 5 minutes", Andy shouted through the phone. Sean found a map of four squares labelled 1, 2, 3 and 4. Number 4 has a red ring around it. "Is there numbers on the warehouses?" Sean asked. Present (Outside the Warehouse: Day 6) Andy ran down the hill to the warehouses. He saw numbers spray painted on each one. "Yeah, there is", Andy said. "Go to number four", Sean said. Andy started running. He ran past the first warehouse. He kept running until he found number 4. He tried to open the door, but there was a lock on it. He took a key out of his pocket, one that he got from the lab. The lock unlocked and the door opened. Present (The Warehouse: Day 6) Charlie looked up at the door, seeing Andy. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Charlie asked. "I was told to save you", Andy said, walking towards the machine in front of Charlie. He looked at the walker in a cage a few feet behind it. "Why don't you just move out of the way?" Andy asked. "Oh shit, I should've thought about that", Charlie said sarcastically, "The laser is keeping me from moving, it's a motion sensor". Andy stood next the machine, observing it. "Can you stop it?" Charlie asked. "I dunno", Andy muttered. Charlie looked at the timer below the machine. :::::::::::: "01:23" "Hey", Charlie said, "You gotta do something for me". Andy looked up at him. "When you find Joe... save my family", Charlie sighed. "What are you talking about?" Andy asked. "He has them and I'm not making it out of this", Charlie said. "Shut up", Andy said, looking at the machine. He saw two wires holding down the gun so that it can't be moved. They were red and blue. Then he remembered the note he got. He took it out of his pocket, "Red and Blue". "Red and blue", Andy kept muttering. "You gonna list out the rest of the colours of the rainbow or are you gonna help me 'cause there's only forty seconds left", Charlie said. Andy put his hand on the red wire and slowly pulled it out. Nothing happened, so he put his hand on the blue wire. He looked back at the walker in the cage, afraid in case the wire would trigger something, opening the cage. He pulled the blue wire. Again, nothing happened so he put his hand on the gun. The laser was still pointed at Charlie's chest. :::::::::::: "00:23" Andy started lifting the gun, trying to get the laser off of Charlie. Only the front of the gun was moving, so he had lift that part. It slowly started rising. The laser started trailing from Charlie's chest to his neck. :::::::::::: "00:11" Charlie knew he wasn't going to make it. He hoped to see his family one more time before dying. :::::::::::: "00:06" The laser was now on his forehead. :::::::::::: "00:03" :::::::::::: "00:02" :::::::::::: "00:01" :::::::::::: "00:00" The gun shot out three bullets. Andy looked up at Charlie, to see if it worked. Charlie was laughing, he had beaten death once again. Andy smiled and sighed with relief. "Good work", Charlie said. "You ready to get out of that chair?" Andy asked, walking towards Charlie. He held out his hand. Charlie quickly grabbed it and jumped out of the chair. The cage opened and the walker came out. "Run", Andy said, as he and Charlie bolted for the door. They locked the door behind them. "How did you find me?" Charlie asked. "Long story..." Andy said. Andy took out the phone and called the number again. Sean picked up, "Is he alive?" "Yeah, he's fine", Andy said, "What do we do now?" "I don't know", Sean said, "I don't have anything to do with it". Andy thought for a moment, "Where are you?" "I'm in a house with other survivors", Sean said. "Yeah, well-uh. I need some questions to be answered", Andy sighed. "I don't have any answers", Sean stated. "We'll see about that", Andy said. Present (The Camp: Day 6) Sean turned to Henry, who was in the kitchen, "Do you have any idea where these warehouses are?" Henry took a look at the map, "They look like the ones down the road, but I could be wrong". "You're close to us", Sean said on the phone. "About a mile away", Henry said. "About a mile away", Sean repeated on the phone. Present (Outside the Warehouse: Day 6) "Well then", Andy said, "We're on our way". Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues